1. Field
The present application generally relates to the manufacture of ceramic honeycombs of the kinds presently used as catalyst carriers and porous filters for the control of exhaust emissions from internal combustion engines. More particularly, the disclosed methods pertain to honeycomb extrusion dies and extrusion processes by means of which plasticized mixtures of ceramic-forming materials are formed into ceramic honeycomb bodies for various uses.
2. Background
Non-uniform rates of extrusion across the faces of honeycomb extrusion dies used to form plasticized mixtures of ceramic-forming materials into green honeycomb shapes are a problem encountered in the manufacture of ceramic honeycombs. While many variables in the extrusion process can affect honeycomb extrudate shape and final product quality, die defects can be complicated and expensive to address.